<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not for the Faint-Hearted by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918344">Not for the Faint-Hearted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [409]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Brief Sterek, Drabble, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Parenthood, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff Stilinski-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/30/20: "calendar, troop, feel"</p>
<p>This drabble's first line has nothing to do with what follows, but once I'd thought of it I couldn't <em>not</em> include it.</p>
<p>Maybe the Sheriff's a little OOC here; he's a lot more mellow about things.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [409]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not for the Faint-Hearted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/30/20: "calendar, troop, feel"</p>
<p>This drabble's first line has nothing to do with what follows, but once I'd thought of it I couldn't <em>not</em> include it.</p>
<p>Maybe the Sheriff's a little OOC here; he's a lot more mellow about things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Girl Scout troop foils bank heist. </strong>
</p>
<p>The Sheriff scrolled past the headline, having learned all about clickbait from his son.</p>
<p>His son who hadn’t come home last night.</p>
<p>Stiles was nineteen now, an adult according to calendar years. Still, John didn’t know how to feel about his kid staying out all night, especially with the crowd he called friends.</p>
<p>Way too much leather, John thought.</p>
<p>Finally Stiles got home, Derek Hale with him. He gulped down coffee while the Hale boy stared at him.</p>
<p>The Sheriff wondered did he really want to know what was going on between those two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>